Eat You Up
by ProdigyKing
Summary: Lucy is a very "Active" young virgin. Love to be naughty but what happens when a certain dragon finds her at a dangerous point. What will it drive her to do? The answer is she'll eat you up 3 EXTREMELY LEMONY! I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY IT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! TWO SHOT STORY AND WITH NOW A SEQUEL AS THIRD CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ummm I know I just started a story called Trick or Treat but I decided to write another story which is this one aha! This one will be a one shot in which is based on a song I just love. Please review and help me improve to make better NALU fanfics.**

**__NA/LU__**

It's been a long dreadful week for Lucy. Mission after mission and of course as a NORMAL girl in the team she was awfully tired and weary and the worst thing is she's frustrated… Sexually. Well she's a virgin but doesn't mean she can have her naughty moments. Usually she would write her ideas on a piece of paper and make a story out of it and then burn it, trash it, hide it somewhere no one can find it, or just rip it into thousand pieces. However from missions and staying away from her home she didn't have any time to do so.

Lucy decided to tell Erza that she really needs some time off. Erza decided to let her have her free time for about 2 days since she understand that Lucy was not really a type to be able to take on a thousand soldiers, wrestle monsters, fist fight a man, or destroy half of the town. Lucy sighed in relief as she walked to her house and thought nothing can possibly go wrong. But of course… Nothing is perfect right?

When she arrived to her house she opened the door and fell to the floor when she saw her kitchen obviously rampaged through, her bed all messy, and water running in the bathroom. She grumbled and stomped to the bathroom thinking Natsu and Happy playing with her soap to make bubbles. She slammed open the door and yelled, "NAAAT-!" but widened her eyes as she blushed a hundred shades of red. This time Natsu was actually taking a bath in HER bathroom. She squealed as she closed her eyes and slammed the door shut. Natsu didn't even get to react to what just happened. Actually he didn't really give a fuck if she looked or not. He just enjoyed his shower and came out afterwards putting only a towel around his waist. He looked to see that Lucy was nowhere to be found. He looked around and didn't see her on the bed, on her seat, or near the kitchen. There was nowhere else to really go.

He grumbled, "Where did that girl go?" and walked out to open the front door if she was outside and at that moment he heard something run inside the house and door slam. He turned around and saw the difference. Her closet was open and the bathroom door was closed. He rolled his eyes as he said, "Of course. I forgot that she's a good enough size to fit in her damn closet." Natsu walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door and said, "Luce!" but it was silent. He grabbed the door knob and tried turning it but it was locked. He ruffled his unruly salmon colored hair in wondering what to do. He wasn't cold since his body temperature is pretty high. He wondered what to do during the mean time. He sat down with his back against the door so that when she opens the door he can talk to her.

It was really quiet… Natsu wondered what she was doing inside. His sense of hearing skill was incredible however all he heard was water running inside. He wondered, "Did she fall asleep in her bath? That weirdo"

On the other side of the door Lucy took off her clothes and turned on the water. However she didn't enter the water. She sat with her back against the bathtub and began massaging her own breast and teasing her nipples. She bit onto her little towel so that she won't make a noise. She felt so horny at the moment and it teasing her breast wasn't good enough. With her right hand massaging her right breast her left hand slides down to her pussy. She began rubbing it and teased her clit. At that moment accidentally she let a muffled moan slip out her towel and mouth.

Natsu ears twitched as he heard something. He tried to focus his hearing towards that sound. As he concentrated he can hear the sound perfectly clear. He heard groaning and moaning behind this very door. He began to get very curious about the things that were happening inside. Of course he might be like a childish kid but he's still an older teen. He tried to look somehow and saw that there was a keyhole next to the knob.

He tried to look inside the keyhole and his face became quite red when he was able to see what was happening inside. His best friend… his BEAUTIFUL and ATTRACTIVE blondie was masturbating inside the bathroom and he was seeing it live. Her legs were basically spread in front of him and being able to see her tease herself his member began to throb under the towel.

He could hear her talking dirty to herself. He could see her mumble, "MMmmm! I've been a naughty girl… I-I need to be punished… Fuck me hard!" as she was fully turned on. It was as if she was saying those words to him. His hand began to burn up and soon the knob of the door melted down. He noticed and opened the door.

Lucy moaned as she pleasured herself in the bathroom. She was so close to cumming soon and she couldn't hold in her pants and moans with the towel anymore. The towel already fell to the floor long time ago. She hissed, "I-I'm gonna cum…shit… cmon…. Ram your cock into my naughty pussy…" and right when she was about to cum she saw the door open and Natsu looking at her. She blushed and tried to stop her orgasm but it was already too late. Her back arched as her toes curled and she let out a quite loud moan as she squirted on the bathroom floor. She was so embarrassed that she could die any moment right now. She couldn't believe that Natsu saw her orgasm like that however now that he did… she decided to make him a use of it.

Natsu's face was totally red as a tomato. Maybe even any moment from now he could have a severe nosebleed from seeing that sexy orgasm. The heavy scent of her lust surrounded him. Even if he wanted to turn back from this he was totally frozen. He flinched when he saw Lucy coming over to him. It was a totally different reaction from what he thought that Lucy would do. Usually she would faint or maybe even die of embarrassment. For the first time he wanted to back away from that moment. However it was too late. Lucy pulled him closer to her by his scarf. He looked at Lucy's lustful eyes and gulped really hard that you can see his adam's apple go up and down. She smirked as she whispered lustfully, "Natsu~ I'm going to devour you if you don't do anything" Natsu would want to move however he couldn't move at all.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the hand and led him to her bed. She gently pulled his scarf off of it neck and tied his wrist to the bed posts. He couldn't really do much at this point. He didn't want to harm the scarf or kick her. His chain of thoughts just disassembled or something because his mind was blank and he was speechless.

Lucy who was fully naked and wet got on top of Natsu and leaned that her breasts pressed against his and his member was hard right in between her thighs as her face was right above Natsu. She smirked as she said, "Natsu~ what should I do with you~" and trailed her soft finger from his cheek down to his jawline then his neck and finally his chest. She then noticed that one scar that Natsu had since he was little and purred, "I always thought this scar was really sexy" as she moved down and nip his scar and lick his neck. He flinched at first as he growled, "L-Luce…" Lucy stopped and looked at Natsu and then smirked, "You're so defenseless Natsu~ I like it for some reason" as she licked down from his scar to his chest. She licked his nipples and with her soft hand she touched his sexy abs.

Natsu tried to free his hands however Lucy tied him quite well. He was impressed by the way she tied him but more than that he was utterly falling for her sexy kitty side. Fierce but naughty, just the way he like it… well he started liking it after seeing many sides of Lucy. His member was throbbing and was going to cum even without her touching it. Lucy teasing Natsu noticed his eyes were also clouded with lust. She smirked as she reached down to his member and at first her breath was taken by how large his member was. However she licked his lips oh so lusciously. She then moved down as she licked his tip and slowly nipped it as she moved up and down while holding the base of his member. His head snapped back as he let out a growl from the pleasure, "Oh! Lucy! My god you're killing!" She smirked at his reaction.

She started to suck him with her tongue still licking inside. She gagged at first but trying to look natural she gave a calm look towards him as she slowly got used to it. However sitting the whole member down her throat was utterly impossible. It was too big however she was quite interested in it. Lucy listened to Natsu's low growls, moans, and pants and heard, "L-Lucy I'm going to cum!" Right when Natsu was about to release she clenched the base making him groan in pain. He hissed, "What was that for Luce!"

She went back up and said, "You can't cum yet" and got on top of Natsu. She put herself on Natsu with her legs in a kneeling position on the outer part of both of his legs. One hand was on his abs and other holding his member. Natsu looked at Luce with a pained yet lustful look on his face. He groaned, "W-Wait Lucy this is wrong…" Lucy frowned and said, "It's okay Natsu because…" then she stopped as she slowly lowered her hip making the head of his member enter her. She winced in pain as she slowly inserted half of it inside of her. It was right at her hymen and about to break through. At that moment Lucy looked at Natsu with a smile with a hint of pain showing through as she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry… Y-You might not like me but I love you" Natsu widened his eyes and right before he could reply to that he growled as she suddenly dropped herself which made the full length enter her and rip through her hymen.

There was a little bit of blood coming out with her juice. However courageously she didn't stop. She tried to get over the pain and slowly roll her hips. Her eyes were watery but it wasn't all pain. There was a bit of pleasure as her hormones of lust began to gradually make the pain disappear. On the other hand Natsu was in heaven. Actually he didn't even care about heaven and shit. He wouldn't mind if he was at hell at the moment. Her bundle of nerves were twitching and clenching on his member. He growled, "S-So tight!" She began to move up and down with her hands on his abs trying to help herself. She was slow and amateurish however soon she was moving up and down from pleasure and soon Natsu's hip moved up and down to match her rhythm. Their moans and pants filled the room and Lucy leaned towards Natsu and kissed him as she moved her hips up and down. He who was weak to her and this pleasure she dominated his mouth and their tongues still trying to fight for dominance. As they both needed air soon they pulled apart leaving a line of saliva from their tongue.

She looked at Natsu who was unbearably weak from pleasure and said, "Natsu~ You're so cute! I love you so much. I'm all yours" And she could feel inside her his dick getting a bit bigger and noticed he was about to cum. She began moving her hips wilder and moaned, "I-I'm gonna cum too! N-Natsu lets cum together~" as she kissed him passionately again and with one last thrust for Natsu and hip movement for Lucy they both had their orgasm. Natsu was ready to faint from pleasure. He had so much to say but soon from pleasure and tiredness his consciousness faded and he knocked out. Lucy on the other hand about 10 minutes later from lying on his chest, she regained her mind back and paled as she remembered everything. She rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower with his cum dripping out of her. She then put her clothes on and cleaned him up with the towel he was using previously. Then untied his scarf and put it next to him. She wrote a letter trying to come up with an excuse. She then remembered what Erza told her before and wrote it down on the letter. Then she took her stuff and some money and locked the door and ran as far as she can. She was indeed to shamed to show her face to Natsu at the moment. Natsu on the other hand in his dream he mumbled, "Lu… Lucy… I… love you…too"

About 4 hours later

Natsu groaned awake as he tried to sit up on the bed. He wondered what happened and thought that he had a wet dream and that the thing that he thought that happened could not have come true. However he widened his eyes as he found himself naked on Lucy's bed and his scarf next to him. He looked at his wrist and saw marks of restraint and when he got out of bed he saw blood on the white bed sheet. He blushed as all the memories flooded back into his head.

He looked around to see Lucy and this time he also checked the closet but she wasn't in the house at all this time. He found a note on the table so he read it:

**_"Erza said you have a mission with her and Gray. When you wake up meet up with them at the guild ASAP"_**

He growled as he said, "As if I can go on a mission with a messed up mind!" as he burned the paper. He put his spare clothes that he always leaves at Lucy's house just in case he decides to sneak into her bed. Then he put on his signature scarf and set out to find Lucy. He sniffed the air and it's been four hours however her scent had not disappeared yet. It was weak scent however good enough for him to track her down.

He ran as he tracked the scent. He ran with all his might as he panted, "Just you wait Lucy!" with determination in his eyes to find her.

To be continued

**__NA/LU__**

**Ahahaha too lemony? Sorry my mind was going nuts. I guess I can say I'm like Lucy who likes to spread her ideas on a sheet of paper aha! Well I thought that this would be one shot but I decided to make this a two shot.**

**Natsu: *flushed* W-Wow…**

**Lucy: *extremely red with embarrassment tears hugging the edge of her eyes* O-Oh my god… I'M GONNA DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME AUTHOR!**

**Me: Ehehehe ^^**

**Natsu: *nosebleed* W-Wait I'll be back! *Exits***

**Lucy: Kyaa! I can't believe this! *exits with her hands covering her face***

**Me: Hehehe well I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own this little lemony story. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! OMG I was so happy to see how many people saw this. Thanks for those who reviewed because it really encouraged me! Okay well this is part two of the Eat You Up! When I was talking about the song that influenced me to write it, it was Eat You Up by BoA. Its pretty awesome and its really my feel~ **

**Okay well time for me to get into it~**

_**_NA/LU_**_

Natsu panted as he ran and ran in search for his little runaway blonde, Lucy. Her scent was fading bit by bit but he knew he was on the right track. As he ran he found her little blue bow hair tie and so he kept on running. He didn't feel tired at all because of the flaring will inside of him wishing to find Lucy as soon as possible.

On the other hand with Lucy, she was quite exhausted but she kept on running. She knew if she stopped running then Natsu will get to her as fast as a wild fire can spread in a forest. Her leg was totally worn out and weary.

She barely noticed the fact that her hair tie was gone. She wondered what to do, "S-Should I run to the forest? No, there's no other scent so he'll find me easier. The town? No I don't want to cause trouble around people… The ocean?" then she stopped and slapped her cheeks with her hands as she grumbled, "You sound like an idiot right now! Don't panic! That's the last thing you would want to do…"

She gradually slowed down and then soon she stopped walking and sat down at a nearby seat at a cafe. She sighed as she looked down and said, "Mou~ Why did I do that! Baka Baka !" She didn't know what to do or how to face Natsu.

That was the worst mistake, no move, that she made in her entire life. Of course she loved Natsu but that was like reverse rape! She raped him! She stopped thinking for a second and giggled hysterically thinking about the fact that SHE raped HIM. She ordered a caramel macchiato and waited as she tried to think of a good plan.

She grumbled, "Ugh… What am I going to do…" Then suddenly a voice called to her. "Huh? Blondie?" She knew that voice anywhere. She looked up to see Sting who had some groceries in his arms. She sighed and said, "You're a blondie too and Sting go away. I'm not in the mood to be arguing with a kid."

He raised a brow and said, "A kid huh?" Then Sting sat down in a seat that was right in front of Lucy and her table. He smirked as he said, "What could YOU possibly go through at the moment? Did you rape someone or something?" he joked. Lucy flinched and Sting who noticed her flinching widened his eyes with a smile creeping on his face as he said, "No way! You did!" then he began to laugh hysterically. Lucy grumbled as she hissed, "S-Shut up Sting!"

Sting gradually stopped laughing but said, "Ah…Ahah…. Cmon Lucy. You gotta admit its funny to know a girl raped a guy." Lucy shrugged a bit since she couldn't deny the fact that it is kind of ironic and funny. After all, she laughed at herself a moment ago too.

Sting got interested with this topic and so he took out some bread he bought from the bakery and handed her a bread. She accepted the bread and said, "Want a drink?"

He smiled widely as he said, "Caramel Macchiato." She giggled as she said, "What kind of guy likes caramel macchiato." His face flustered as he said, "H-Hey! I just have a sweet tooth okay! Sheesh!" Lucy giggled as she ordered another caramel macchiato.

After the drink came out, Lucy told Sting what happened. She didn't know why she told him. She guessed it was like a blonde reunion. Sting couldn't hold in his laughter and nearly fell off his seat as he held his stomach as he said, "AHAHAH! M-My abs are going to have abs of its own! I-I can't believe you did that! You raped the pinky!"

Lucy's face was totally flushed as she said, "S-Stop laughing!" and felt like she could die now. However another voice joined in. "Don't worry it's not like Sting wasn't raped by Minerva either." Lucy flinched.

Sting paled as he said, "H-Hey! Rogue don't say that!" Lucy put her head up to see Rogue looking down at her. She wondered how long he was behind her and listened to the conversation but it didn't matter after she heard what he said to her.

He grabbed a seat and sat down as he drank a bit of Sting's drink and said, "Ugh too sweet" and ordered himself some black eye (A bitter drink) for himself. Sting stuck his tongue out in displease as he said, "You drink too bitterly" and Rogue rolled his eyes as he said, "You drink too much sweet things"

Lucy looked at them argue but slyly smirked at Sting and said, "So who got raped by who~" Sting's attention was brought to Lucy as his face was totally red. "I-It's not true!" Rogue said, "It's totally true."

Rogue told her how Minerva raped Sting but he liked her anyways so they became really intimate. Sting wanted to dig himself a hole by then. Lucy knew how Sting would feel right now so just laughed her ass off as she said, "Oh my god Sting! After the whole thing I thought you would hate her but I never knew she was your type"

Sting blushed and stuttered, "H-Hey! She's not that bad okay! Of course she may be tricky and difficult sometimes but she has some cute sides too!"

Lucy and Rogue gave him that weird disgusted look as a joke from not understanding that cute part of her. However she sighed and said, "Lucky you and her relationship went smoothly… I doubt mine and Natsu's can become like that… I think he likes Lisanna." She drooped down with a gloomy expression on her face.

Sting then said, "Cheer up! You never know unless you talk to him about it. Maybe he likes you?" Lucy shook her head and said, "No way on earth that can happen!"

Rogue and Sting raised a brow and then Rogue had an idea. Of course he wanted Sting to do it but knowing that if Minerva found out then Sting would be dead for sure he decided he would do it.

Rogue told Sting his plan and Sting widened his eyes. "You're really going to do that?"

Rogue shrugged and said, "It could be funny… And I could sense him coming this way less than about… 10 minutes?"

Sting then nodded and said, "Okay." Lucy stared at them in confusion as she said, "W-What?"

Rogue stood up and grabbed Lucy by the wrist as he pulled her away from the café. Sting paid for the drinks and left the café, going after them.

Lucy hissed in pain as he grabbed her by the wrist quite strongly. She yelped, "R-Rogue! What's gotten into you?!" but no answer came from him as he continued to drag her.

He led her to an alley and pushed her to the wall. Lucy winced but it was a light push so she wasn't really in pain. He put his right next to her so that she can't escape that. She blushed slightly as she said, "R-Rogue what are you…"

Soon Rogue's face was so close to Lucy. She tried to push him away and move her face to the side. She could feel his stare. She said, "S-Stop Rogue! Y-You know that I…" Rogue said, "So? I don't care."

He closed in a bit more and said, "Stay still Lucy. He's here…" Lucy didn't know what he was talking about. As he moved his head to the side a bit she saw straight ahead that Natsu was staring wide eyes with his hands clenched hard into a fist with a bit of flame bursting around him.

Natsu growled, "Rogue… YOU'RE DEAD!" as he ran towards them…

Natsu's POV

I ran for about approximately an hour or so and I felt that Lucy's scent was getting a bit stronger. I could tell that she's here in the town of… I didn't really know the name of it. However it was a rocky area that I knew of very well. It was where the SaberTooth guild was administering. I walked around and felt that her smell was getting stronger and stronger.

I grumbled, "Why have she come here?" and then suddenly I had a bad feeling. I tried to concentrate in finding Lucy's voice. When I heard her sound, it was sound of helplessness and panic. I widened my eyes as I ran around the place in search for her and soon found her scent stronger near an alley.

I stopped when he saw Lucy against the wall helplessly and that figure in which I knew so well of at the moment, that covered parts of her body. It was Rogue. Lucy looking like she's trying to defend herself from him. My anger was rising slowly to its maximum point.

I then exploded when he saw Rogue leaning to her and stopping. I thought that he was forcing a kiss on her on the moment and when I finally met eye contact with Lucy. I could tell Lucy had a shocked and confused expression on her face. I had a murderous intent inside of me that was developing rapidly. I wanted to kill him so badly. I wanted to cause him to suffer and die slowly with excruciating pain.

I growled, "Rogue… YOU'RE DEAD!" and ran straight ahead for him.

REGULAR POV

Lucy widened her eyes as she saw him running to her direction and closed her eyes tight. Rogue pushed her into the wall, into his shadow if speaking specifically. He entered his shadow too and closed it before Natsu broke the wall into pieces of bricks and dust. He was furious. He looked around and heard a voice above.

Rogue and Lucy came out of the shadow and the location was on a brick wall. Rogue looked at Natsu with an expressionless look on his face. He spat, "Ugh. A little bit closer and I could have tasted her. Well I don't want her anymore. Here you can have her" as he pushed her. Lucy widened her eyes as she stared at Rogue and Sting who was next to him.

Lucy saw what Rogue was mouthing to her. It was 'You-Owe-Me-One' Lucy finally understood what he was trying to do for her. However Natsu in the other hand was too busy trying to focus on catching her. After he caught her which made him lose balance and fall to the ground. He growled in pain and looked up to see that Rogue wasn't there anymore. He spat curses after curses about Rogue. Then he looked at Lucy and grabbed her by the shoulders hard and said, "Are you okay Lucy!? Did that bastard do anything to you?!"

Lucy winced and said, "I-I'm fine… N-Natsu! M-My shoulder kinda hurts…"Natsu then noticed that he didn't control his strength. He pulled himself away from her and tried to calm down. He looked at her and saw that her wrist was a bit red from the grip of Rogue's. He bit his lips as he then suddenly carried her in his arms bridal style. Lucy widened her eyes as she said, "N-Natsu what are you doing?!"

Natsu looked at her and Lucy flinched thinking that he would be mad at her or hate her. She expected him to say something but then nothing came out of his mouth. He just began running with all his might back to Magnolia. She just put her face to his chest, not being able to look up at him she grabbed onto his vest.

When they arrived to Magnolia he took her to his house and locked the door and the windows with his curtain on. Lucy was confused and wondered why he would bring her to his house. Natsu carefully puts Lucy on his bed and stares at her. Lucy couldn't stand his stare and said, "N-Natsu… I'm so-!" but before she could continue her sentence Natsu hugged her.

She looked to the side as she said, "N-Natsu? W-Why are you…" Then she heard something she didn't expect from him.

Natsu grumbled, "I'm sorry Lucy I was late…" As he said that, it hurt her heart from the guilt and her eyes were teary. Lucy said, "W-Why…"

Natsu looked at her face to face and saw she was on the verge of crying. She sniffled, "W-Why Natsu… I-I did such horrible things to you without consent and I…" Natsu stopped her and said, "Lucy…" and warmly hugged her. Her tears began falling down to her cheeks as she hugged him back.

Lucy kept on whimpering her apologies towards him and Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Natsu said, "Lucy! Theres nothing to be sorry about. The only thing that kinda saddens me is that you didn't care to listen to me after your… confession."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion which made him feel like a cupid shot him with its arrow again. He scratched his head as he said, "Lucy… I… I love you too. A lot. So please don't apologize to me. Don't think of it as a mistake."

Lucy's tears kept on falling but this time it was tears of joy. She then said, "N-Natsu… I love you so much!" as she hugged him tighter.

Soon she stopped crying and it became quite quiet. Lucy sat on his bed and he lied down with his head on Lucy's lap. Natsu then suddenly said, "Lucy."

Lucy looked down at Natsu and said, "Yeah Natsu?"

Natsu looked up to see half of her face and her boobs. He asked, "You know when you were… you know… in the bathroom" Lucy blushed and said, "Y-Yeah?"

Natsu asked, "Who were you fantasizing about?" Lucy's face was tomato red. It was as if she was on fire. She didn't know how to answer him because it was obviously him. She loved to fantasizing naughty scenes of her and Natsu. Lucy blushed and stutter, "D-Do you really have to ask when I love you… Y-You baka.."

Natsu couldn't help it and ended up blushing too. However he smirked and thought since she did that to him. The thing that he could do was what he was good at. Payback.

He sat up and looked at Lucy with a devilish grin on his face. Lucy was confused but felt like it couldn't mean a good thing with that expression on his face. Lucy said, "W-What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu just had that grin on his face as he began stripping out of his clothes making Lucy blush really hard. Natsu then pounces on Lucy and gets her from the back. He gropes her breasts as he said, "Lucy you wear too skimpy clothes. All the guys in the guild stares at them. I mean look at these. They're huge. I don't like the way they stare at whats mine." as he then pinched her nipples making her mewl.

She whimpers, "I-I'm sorry!" and moans as he teased them.

Natsu could feel his member growing from looking at her in her weak state. Natsu nibbles her ear as he said, "I'm going to punish you like you wanted~" making Lucy shiver.

He took off her top and her bra which made her breasts bounce. She blushed as he began kneading it again. She panted, "Mmmm! A-Ah Natsu!" Natsu nipped and put love bites on Lucy's smooth neck. He growled, "That's right… Only call my name. I won't let you call out any other name except mine"

Then with his right hand on her right breast, his other hand roamed down to her pussy. He ripped off her skirt making her squeal. He felt her panty which was already soaking wet. He said, "You're so naughty Lucy. Already wet when I only played with your breasts. So that you won't be like this in front of other men I need to punish you"

He pushed her to lie down on his bed. He then spreads her legs open wide and thanks to her great flexibility it was easy. He stared at her sexy pink wet opening and licked his lips. Her scent overwhelmed him and made his heart beat faster and faster by the second.

She moaned and whimpered his name out and soon she jerked her head up as she screamed out his name, "A-AH! Natsu!" as she felt him eating her out. Natsu kept her legs spread with his strength as he enjoyed eating her out. She was the best thing that he tasted. She was tastier than any flame and food that he ever tasted! Her hands went down to his unruly salmon hair and began tugging as he bit her clit lightly making her moan pleasurably.

She was on the verge of cumming as he inserted his tongue inside of her and it was moving inside. She moaned, "N-Natsu! I-I'm gonna…!"

The moment she was about to cum he pulled his tongue out. She looked at Natsu with her sad expression and said, "Natsu~" Natsu had a smirk on his face as he huskily said, "You can't cum until I tell you can" He then sat down and showed her his cock making her widen her eyes. He growled with a little bit of a teasing tone, "Lucy come over here and suck me"

Lucy crawled towards him and her face was close to his cock. Natsu slapped her pouty cheeks with his cock lightly as he said, "Cmon Lucy I'm waiting~"

Lucy then hungrily began nipping and sucking his cock. She teased his balls with her smooth small hand and the other hand jerking the base of his cock. Her tongue was teasing his dick hole as she sucked him. He let out low groans, growls, and hisses. He growled, "That's it Lucy… Just a bit more…" He smoothly put her bangs to the side seeing her doe-like chocolate brown eyes staring up at him with a flustered face. That totally turned him on. It was so innocent yet sexy at the moment.

He then unconsciously just jerked his hips thrusting his cock into her throat and soon he said, "G-God damn it! L-Lucy I'm doing to… I'm gonna cum!" and he held her head as he came deep inside her throat. She didn't choke on it and it went in quite smoothly. He took his cock out of her mouth and saw her lusty expression. Her eyes her half lidded with lust, she had a light flustered face, her plump lips a bit open with little bit of his cum on her lips.

He then tied her hands together and put his head go through that loop between her arms. He sat down and put her on top of him. With this, his cock was rubbing against her wet pussy and could feel it twitching in pleasure.

She began rolling her hips on him making him groan. He licked his lips as he said, "Where'd you learn all this Lucy. Don't tell me I wasn't your first time? If it wasn't then I guess I need to punish you and mark you"

Lucy about to speak she widened her eyes and let out a pleasured scream as he pushed her down on his cock. It hit her womb and her walls were clenching down on his huge length. She felt like she was going to break on his cock. She whimpered, "Mmmmm! Y-You're my first and my last Natsu! Make me all yours!"

Natsu was incredibly turned on by her. He didn't start slow from the beginning but rather thrusted in and out really hard and powerfully. She didn't mind because it only pleasured her so much that she could faint at the moment.

Natsu began kissing her passionately as their tongue fought for dominance over each other. Of course this time he was in control and was dominating her mouth. He could taste her so well with a bit of his taste too. He was in bliss with what Lucy said and what they were doing at the moment.

As he fucked her he could feel her walls clenching tighter and tighter on him by every thrust. He could tell that she was near her orgasm and so was he. He grabbed her with one hand and the other was teasing her breast. He growled, "F-Fuck Lucy! I-I'm going to cum! Cum for me Lucy!" as he thrusted harder than before and Lucy screaming out his name, "N-Natsu! I-I'm going to cum!"

With the final thrust he bit her on the neck hard and so did Lucy. It didn't cause much pain but it sure did cause so much pleasure as they had a huge orgasm together. Lucy could feel his warm sticky cum inside her womb making her full.

Natsu pulled himself out after he finished letting it all out in his beautiful blonde's small pussy. He could see his seed trailing down her thigh and blushed. He felt so fulfilled and he touched his neck where Lucy bit him. He was actually quite happy with it because it was like her mark on him. He looked at her neck and saw the similar mark too.

She was tired and was asleep on his bed. He got up and got a wet towel and washed her body and his too. He lied down next to her in content and then heard her mumbling in her dreams. He looked down and heard her, "Mmmm… Natsu… I really love you…" He kissed her forehead as he said, "I love you too Lucy." Then he fell asleep with his arms around her in bed with the cover over them.

The next morning

Lucy was the first one to wake up. She blushed and was happy that they finally got together. Who knew that Rogue and Sting could get them together. She decided to text them later saying her little thanks and that she'll treat them out next time.

She then turned to Natsu when she felt his arms constricting around her waist. He looked at her with a lazy smile and with his low husky morning voice he groaned, "Morning Luce" She blushed as she said, "Morning Natsu"

Natsu chuckled as he noticed her blush and said, "Did you sleep well?" Lucy nodded and then she remembered something as she saw the clock. She asked Natsu, "Natsu did you see Erza and Gray before getting me? I left a note remember"

Natsu paled as he said, "Crap! I forgot!" He quickly got dressed and so did Lucy. He suddenly carried her again and ran to the guild. When he kicked open the doors the whole guild stared at them. Gray smirked as he said, "Looks like there's going to be a wedding soon with the gecko and Lucy"

Lucy blushed and Natsu glared at Gray for calling him a gecko. The whole guild made the "Oooo~" sound and cheered for Natsu and Lucy. Everyone gave them their blessing and so did Erza but that was after she beat the crap out of him for not meeting them up.

Luce laughed and so did Natsu and she gave a light peck on his lips in front of the guild making people laugh as he blushed, "H-Hey that's cheating Luce!" She giggled and said, "I love you too Natsu~"

_FIN_

_**_NA/LU_**_

**How was it everyone? Was it good? Was it bad? Give me a feedback on how it was and if I should improve! I can edit it later on so please do review. I am thinking about writing a Sequel but I'm not sure so give me a thought about that too!**

**Natsu: AHAHA! PAYBACK!**

**Lucy: *facepalm* is that the only thing you care about**

**Natsu: *stares at Lucy* Of course not! *whispers* _I'll be seeing you tonight at your house_**

**Lucy: *Blush* BAKA! **


	3. Sequel

**Hi guys! This is a small sequel of my Eat You Up. Honestly because I've gotten so much views and readers that I thought maybe I should make a sequel of it. Well I'm not sure if this will give a bit of a positive effect or a negative effect but I decided to just break a leg with it hahaha.**

_**_NA/LU_**_

Sequel: THRILLER!

It has been few weeks since Natsu and Lucy began going out and also it's near Valentine's Day and Lucy hummed to herself as she sat on her bed with a note filled with ideas what she should do with Natsu. Well she was thinking of what to do for Natsu AND what to do with him. These days she's been also filled with missions and her schedule was too packed to have some intimate time with Natsu. Sometimes she felt that this was just like some kind friendship gone haywire, well it is, but… she just let out a huge sigh.

"Hey Luce what are you doing?" says a cool voice of a certain salmon hair boy.

Lucy flinched as she looked up from her notebook to her man, Natsu Dragneel. He had that warm smile on his face that brightened her days. She sighed and said, "Just thinking…" Natsu raised a brow and sat next to her on bed and leaned towards her as he tried to take a peek of her notes. She closed the notebook as she pouted, "Saw you peeking baka"

Natsu chuckled as he lightly kissed her on the cheek and said, "I guess I can't escape your sight. Am I that eyecatching?" Lucy blushed as she lightly kissed his lips, "I-Idiot. Of course you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be my idiot"

Natsu laughed and said, "For the first time, being an idiot feels good" Lucy laughed along with Natsu. Natsu then asked, "Luce what are those notes for anyways? Cmon you can tell me! I'm your idiot after all"

Lucy giggled as she said, "Oh Natsu what am I going to do with you ahahahahh" then she opened her notebook and said, "I'm thinking of Valentine's Day"

Natsu raised a brow and said, "Valentine's Day? The day when girls give chocolates to boys?" Lucy nodded and Natsu grinned, "You were thinking of giving me a chocolate?" Lucy blushed as she said, "Who else would I give it to idiot"

Natsu laughed and then thought of a great idea. He asked Lucy, "Did you buy the ingredients for making chocolate?" Lucy nodded and said, "Yeah. I got the chocolate candy melt. I was thinking of making some cake pops."

Natsu had an evil grin on his face. He grabbed Lucy and got his scarf and tied it around her wrist. Lucy widened her eyes as she said, "W-What are you doing?"

Natsu grinned, "I can't wait till Valentine's day so I think I'll get my chocolate today~" She didn't understand what he was talking about. She squealed as he carried her over his shoulders and to the kitchen. He got one of the wooden seats and tied her arms around it. She couldn't move her hands so she felt a bit uncomfortable. Then suddenly he got a bow that Lucy usually wears and blinded her by tying it around her eyes.

She said, "N-Natsu? I-I can't see!" Lucy heard a bit of laughter and chuckling noises in the background. She couldn't tell where he was in this darkness and she was in the state of confusion and panic.

Natsu grinned at the sight of Lucy tied up and blinded by him. He looked around the kitchen and found the chocolate melted already and varieties of brushes. He licked his lips as he smirked, "Perfect."

Natsu went towards Lucy and ripped her tanktop off making her squeal. She spat, "Natsu! This is the third time you're ripping my clothes this week!" Natsu whispered in her ear, "It'll be worth it so don't worry~" She shivered as her ears began getting red. She fidgeted from uncomfortably as she can feel Natsu's stare at her bare breasts.

She was confused since there was no touch towards her so she said, "N-Natsu what are you-! Kya!" She felt something brush against her nipple. She flinched and whimpered, "Natsu!" She could feel the brush moving delicately along her nipples and her breasts.

Natsu licked his lips as he tapped the brush in the melted chocolate. He began brushing it against her nipples very carefully as if he was painting some sort of masterpiece. He could feel his member getting harder as she mewled and whimpered out his name.

He then began moving the brush down to her naval and her sides. Afterwards he put the brush and the melted chocolate bowl down and ripped off Lucy's shorts revealing her black string thongs. He chuckled as he said, "Were you expecting something tonight Luce~? Maybe you planned for this to happen yes?"

Lucy blushed furiously as she denied, "N-No… This is just what I wear" Natsu whispered, "Really? Then how come you're so wet" She let out a sweet moan as she felt his long thick digit brush against her opening. Her legs were trying to closing automatically due to the heavy pleasure and embarrassment she was feeling. However of course Natsu did not let that happen. He put her legs over his shoulders and he got the brush once more and began brushing softly against Lucy's soft skin of her inner thighs.

Lucy couldn't see which made her focus on the touches of the brush and his fingers. She mewled, "A-Ah! Natsu~ Mmmm… s-stop! Y-You're going to drive me crazy"

Natsu devilishly said, "Will you just indulge yourself? Let me drive you crazy" and nipped her right inner thigh making her moan in pleasure. She would have never thought of such a scenario like this. She saw another naughty side of Natsu at the moment.

After he did that, he brushed some chocolate against her lips and smirked, "Looks good enough to eat" He took off her bow knowing that it will get dirty. She winced at the sudden light that made her eyes feel a bit pain. Her eyes soon adjusted itself to the light which let her see Natsu who had a sexy smirk on his face and her sensitive spots coated with chocolate. She blushed but her eyes were half lidded and filled with lust.

Natsu then brought himself to her lips and their lips crashed together. Their tongues collided as they fought for dominance over each other. Of course Lucy was at a disadvantage from the lust that took over her and Natsu had an advantage because he was all heated up and ready to go.

Natsu enjoyed their passionate kiss as his tongue explored her wet cavern and her moaning during their kiss. After a minute or two after their passionate kiss Natsu began leaving hickeys, love bites, and butterfly kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

Soon he trailed down to her supple breasts and licked the chocolate over it. She moaned, "Oh my god! N-Natsu!" He was satisfied by her moans. He lightly bit her nipple and left small hickeys on her breasts after licking up all the chocolate. Then he licked the chocolate trail down to her naval. Her head jerked up as she panted, "N-No more Natsu! Mmmmm! Y-You're so mean"

Natsu glanced up to see her lustfully pouting and chuckled as he went up and kissed her. He whispered, "You know I love you a lot right" Lucy blushed and said, "Of course I do and I love you too you know that?" Natsu had that idiotic grin on his face. He decided to untie Lucy and carried her bridal style to her bed.

He lied her down and spread her legs open and began licking her inner thigh over and over again. She can feel the wetness of her lower area. She then looked at him with half lidded eyes and Natsu stared at her for a split second and understood what she wanted. He got off the bed and began taking his clothes off showing his sexy muscular body with his throbbing hard member.

He got back on the bed and kissed her once more passionately for a few minute as his hands roamed around her body feeling her up.

He then lied down and she went on top of him with her pussy at his face and his throbbing member at her face. She began licking his length which made him release a low growl. He didn't want to lose to her in this. He started off with licking her pussy and teasing her clit. Then he soon began thrashing his tongue inside her wet pussy. Lucy on the other hand slowly began to suck his cock while using her tongue to coil around it. They both pleasured each other to the point where they nearly climaxed however they didn't want to cum at that moment. There was so much more for them in stored.

Lucy lied down and Natsu raised her legs into a shape of a V. Lucy thought they should do missionary style since it was Valentine's after all. It should be romantic is what Lucy thought and Natsu decided to go along with it.

Natsu put her legs over his shoulders and leaned down towards her. He stared into her doe-like chocolate brown eyes and she stared into his sexy onyx eyes. He kissed her forehead as she kissed his cheeks. They both whispered words of love to each other. Then he positioned his member at her opening and said, "You ready Luce?" Lucy giggled as she said, "When was I not ready?"

He chuckled, "That's my girl" and slowly entered her. She widened her eyes as she felt his thickness. She panted, "I-It's big as always… Mmmmmh!" Natsu smirked, "You like it? Because you sure eating it up well"

Lucy blushed as she was about to say something however. Only thing that came out was a scream of pleasure as Natsu began thrusting intensely. She put her arms around Natsu and began clawing him. He felt no pain but only pleasure from going in and out of her pussy.

Natsu leaned down and passionately kissed her. Lucy had tears of pleasure hugging at the edge of her eyes. The mood and sensitivity was intense. Lucy and Natsu went on for hours and hours. He probably came inside her about 5 times. Lucy began getting tired as she looked like she was about to faint. She moaned, "N-Natsu. I-I'm gonna cum again!" Natsu growled, "Me too! Let's cum together"

Natsu thrusted in and out faster and faster and with the last final hard thrust they both came. Lucy felt like she was going to explode from having too much of his cum filling up her womb. It felt like she was melting down there or at least drowning. When he slowly pulled out his cock his cum gushed out for half a second and slowly trailed out. He thought that was a pretty sexy sight to see. He got a wet towel and washed them up and they gave their final night kisses and Lucy smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day Natsu Dragneel. I love you"

Natsu grinned, "I love you too Lucy Heartfilia" and then he got out of bed and dug through his pocket and took out two gold rings. Lucy widened her eyes as he grinned and said, "Luce. We've gone through so much things and since the first time we met at Hargeon I felt like we were meant to be. Now that we are in this intimate relationship… I wanted to ask you… Would you like to be my mate for life, my beloved wife?"

Lucy's eyes had tears in them and she got out of bed and hugged him immediately as she said, "I-I'd love to! Natsu I've loved you since the beginning and the fact that you always looked out for me and protected me. You are my precious nakama and boyfriend. I'll love you forever"

He smiled and put on his ring and put the ring on her left fourth finger. She loved it and so afterwards she was carried bridal style back to her bed and they slept together happily.

3 Days Later: Valentine's Day

Everyone was dressed formally and was excited. There was rowdiness as always however no fights and arguing. It was a day of happiness and bliss. Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, and Levi were dressed in white and had a basket of flowers. They tables and chairs of the guild was cleared up and there was a white carpet of flower on the floor that led to the middle where the Master stood with Natsu who was also formally dressed in red.

Natsu tried to loosen up his red tie as he felt a bit nervous. The master was very happy at the moment. Gray was in the crowd with Juvia and the others were just in their seats ready for the girl of the day to enter. They all got quiet as the piano was played by a musical magic player. People were staring at the guild door waiting for someone to enter.

Finally the hostess arrived. Lucy was wearing a baby pink dress with pink bows and red gems on it with a light shade of red veil on her head. She walked down the flowers with her father by her side. (Basically this is the time before her father passed away). She was nervous but very excited for this day. She never thought it would come and she could feel her father trembling a bit from trying to hide his emotions of his one and only daughter finally getting married to a man she loves. When they arrived at the pedestal Lucy stood next to Natsu and the Master read a scripture of marriage.

"Do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your beloved wife?"

Natsu grinned widely, "Yes I do!"

"Do you take Natsu Dragneel as your beloved husband"

Lucy smiled, "Yes I do"

The Master had a grin on his face as he said, "Then may the groom kiss the bride!"

Natsu swept Lucy off her feet and carried her bridal style as he kissed her in front of the crowd. The crowd went nuts as some let out noises of congrats, some blushed and gasped, and some laughed. Later she threw the bouquet which Juvia and Gray caught together. Everyone laughed as they knew who were the next set to be married. Juvia and Gray blushed as they tried to hide their embarrassment.

About a month later the news of Lucy being pregnant was spread across the guild. Natsu and Lucy were happy to know that they will be twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl according to the medical magician. Lucy and Natsu went through hard times since the beginning however they pulled through and made it all the way to their goal of happiness. Life was a thriller of mystery and adventure…

_**_NA/LU_**_

**Sorry I think I dragged it on a bit! But this is the REAL ENDING of this story. I wish this really happened in the manga but sigh I guess not. Please give me some feedbacks on the story!**


End file.
